


until next spring

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chance Meetings, Deities, First Crush, Growing Up, Language of Flowers, M/M, Puppy Love, Sehun is older than Jongin, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: There are 365 days a year and Jongin encounters different people every time but it's just so funny how he ended up liking someone whom he sees only once a year.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: monthlysekai's Flower Garden





	until next spring

**Author's Note:**

> Bouquet of Morning Glories for monthlysekai's Challenge #5.

Jongin is not aware of the exact date he first saw him but he can vividly recall how it happened. It happened during spring and Jongin was happy that he was allowed to go out and play. 

He was with his sister at that time. She sat down on a nearby bench at the park while she told Jongin to go to the playground and play first. 

Jongin was only five so he excitedly ran to the playground. There were a bunch of kids his age that were playing. There was already someone on the swing, the sandbox, the seesaw, and then there three kids that were taking turns on the slide. 

There was no one using the monkey bars but Jongin didn't like that since he couldn't reach the top yet. With a pout, he stomped off the playground and looked for somewhere else to play. His eyes land on a big dog that's running around while chasing after the frisbee that its owner threw. The dog was big and fluffy and Jongin wanted to pet it. He chased after it and the owner even allowed him to pet the dog when he got close. Jongin wanted to pet the dog even longer but the owner said he had to leave so Jongin said his goodbye. 

Once he was no longer distracted by the dog, that was when he realized that he couldn't find his sister anymore. The park was big and he ran off too far and now he doesn't know how to go back. 

His lips quivered and he felt the tears prickling his eyes, he wanted to bawl out and cry, maybe his sister will hear him and look for him. 

He was about to let out the loudest cry ever when his eyes suddenly landed on a person sitting on the ground with his back resting against a tree. 

Jongin didn't know why but he found himself staring at him. It looked like a scene from a movie with cherry blossom petals falling while he's basking under the sun, there were even butterflies flying around. For a five year old that enjoyed watching Disney movies, he thought that moment looked very beautiful. 

The boy in front of him looked older than him, he's probably around his older sister's age. He had fair skin and he had long black hair that almost reached his shoulders. 

He looked pretty, was it possible for a boy to be pretty? Jongin thought only princesses like Snow White or Belle looked pretty. 

Jongin took a step closer out of curiosity but he failed to notice a rock so he fell down face-first onto the ground. Jongin got up but he was hurt, he wiped his hands on his face and he started sobbing when he felt blood coming out of his nose. 

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy he was looking at a while ago approached him with a concerned look on his face. 

Jongin was tongue-tied, the boy is even prettier up close. It looked like he was glowing. The boy frowned as he slowly assisted Jongin up. He dusted the dirt off of Jongin's clothes. 

"Oh, you poor thing. Did it hurt?" The boy gently wiped his finger under Jongin's nose. "Are you alright?" 

Jongin does not answer but he found himself staring at the older boy instead. The older boy notices this and gives him a small smile instead. 

"What's your name?" 

Jongin sniffled. "Jongin." 

The boy ruffled his hair. "It's okay to cry if you're hurt, Jongin." 

Jongin pouted. "I won't cry! It doesn't hurt! I'm brave." 

The boy laughed, even his laugh sounded pretty. "Alright, alright. Are you with anyone? You look like you're lost." 

Jongin described his sister and told him that he lost her near the playground. The boy nodded and gently took his hand in his. "Okay, I'll help you find her. She must be worried." 

His hand was soft, even softer than his sister's. The playground eventually comes into view and Jongin spots his sister looking around near the area. "Ah! There she is!" He pointed happily. 

"She's looking for you, you should go." The boy says. 

"Noona! I'm here!" Jongin shouted. His sister turned to him and sighed in relief before running towards him. 

"Where did you run off to? I was so worried!" She exclaimed. "And what happened to you? Is that a bruise?" 

"It's okay, I wasn't hurt and lost. I was with--" Jongin looked around and realized that the boy was gone. 

"You were with someone?!" His sister frantically looked around. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" 

"He's not bad, he was nice. He helped me look for you." Jongin pouted. "Why did he leave without saying goodbye?" 

His sister continued scolding him the whole time but all Jongin could think about was the beautiful boy with a bright smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin saw the boy again three years later. He saw the boy at the same place he saw him before. He momentarily forgot about him since he only met him once back when he was five but Jongin could still remember everything. 

His family went to the park for a picnic this time, Jongin excused himself after they ate to play and that's how he would end up seeing the boy again. 

The boy still looked the same except that his hair got longer and is now tied up in a ponytail. He currently has a butterfly perched on his fingertips. Jongin found it amazing, how come the butterflies fly away from him? 

"Hey you!" Jongin called out. 

The boy got startled and looked at him. The butterfly flew off and the boy looked dejected for a moment but then he suddenly saw Jongin and there was a glint of recognition in his eyes. 

"Jongin!" the boy greeted. 

Jongin grew taller since they last met but the other boy was still taller than him. Will Jongin grow taller than him soon?

"What's your name?" Jongin asked. 

"My name is Sehun," He introduced.

It's a cute name but Jongin doesn't say it. "You are here again," He pointed out. 

Sehun nodded. "I like it here. I didn't expect to see you again." 

"Are you always here?"

"Not often," was Sehun's short reply. "How about you?"

Jongin shook his head. "I have school and mommy and daddy have to work. I can't come alone." 

Sehun was about to respond when he heard his father calling him. "I guess it's time for you to go," Sehun told him instead. 

"Can I see you again?" Jongin asked with a tilt of his head.

Sehun looked taken aback by the question. "Why would you want to see me?" 

"You are nice to look at!" The young boy answered innocently. 

Sehun giggled. "Then I guess I will see you again next time, Jongin." 

  
  


Jongin ran back to his father and told him about the boy he saw. His father looked confused but his sister told him that Jongin mentioned the same a few years ago too. When his father asked Jongin to show him to the boy, Sehun was no longer there. 

  
  


Later during that same year, his family went to the park again and Jongin went to the flowerbed where he saw Sehun before but he wasn't there. Every time they'd go there, he would check if Sehun was there but he didn't see him again.

He saw Sehun on the next spring, and the spring after that. Jongin would always see him there on one particular day every year. Jongin never questioned it, he just liked seeing the boy. 

When Jongin turned fifteen, he was allowed to go to the park with his friends. He excused himself to take a quick walk and he found Sehun once again at his usual spot. “Where are you from?” Jongin asked. He was absentmindedly plucking off petals as he sat across Sehun on the ground. 

Sehun lightly slapped his hand away. “Don’t do that.” He chided. “I live from far away, that’s why I’m not always here.” 

“Is it far?” Jongin asked. 

Sehun smiled. “Very far.” 

  
  
  


There was something about Sehun’s presence that was just comforting for Jongin. He only sees Sehun once a year and they never met anywhere else besides the park. Jongin always wondered why but Sehun never directly answered him either so he was satisfied with spending time with him. 

Jongin thought Sehun was pretty since he was five. He gets reminded of that every time he sees him. Jongin was ten when he realized that he liked seeing the older boy too much and he was thirteen when he realized he liked him. Everyone was talking about their crushes in school and Jongin’s friend would ask him if he liked any girl in class but for him, no one could compare to Sehun. He didn’t like him just because of his looks though, there was something about Sehun that just drew him in, and the older he gets the more he realizes how much he really likes the older boy. 

  
  


Now that Jongin is 21, he wanted to tell Sehun everything. Seeing Sehun once a year wasn't enough and Jongin wanted more. 

He knows Sehun's spot by heart now, his feet automatically take him to the place and there he sees Sehun once again. 

The park got renovated over the years and there's a fountain near the area now. Sehun was sitting near the edge of the fountain.

The other boy still looked as gorgeous as ever, his hair is longer once again and his features matured beautifully. Sehun is still taller than him by an inch but Jongin had more muscle. 

"Why do you look so gloomy?" Jongin asked the moment he took a seat beside him. 

Sehun looks happy to see him again. "They removed a part of the flowerbed for this fountain." he drew circles on the water with his fingertip. "I thought you'd be busy with college, I'm glad you still came." 

Sehun loves flowers, the flowerbed was basically his haven throughout the years, Jongin understands why he'd be upset over the change. 

"I only see you once a year, why would I miss that?" Jongin scoffs. 

"Why?" Sehun suddenly asks. "Why do you take the time to see me every year?" 

His face easily heats up. "Why shouldn't I? I like seeing you and you know that. You've known for years." 

"Why do you like seeing me?" 

"I just…" Jongin blushes. "I like you, hyung. I always tell you that I like seeing you but you never took me seriously since I was just a kid." He bravely scoots closer. "I'm an adult now, I know what I'm talking about. I don't think I've ever felt like this to anyone else before." 

Sehun looked taken aback with this but he kept a smile on his face. He reached out to pat Jongin's head but the younger grabbed his wrist. 

"No, don't do that." Jongin said. "You'll pat my head, call me cute and dismiss it like you always do. I don't want that." 

For the first time, Jongin sees Sehun looking flustered and he looks even more gorgeous with his cheeks dusted in a shade of pink. 

"I really do like you, hyung." Jongin says once again, sounding sulky.

Sehun regains his composure, he leans forward until his lips brush against Jongin's cheek. The younger feels his world stopping.

"I'm flattered, Jongin. I will keep that in mind. I promise I won't forget." Sehun says. 

It's not what Jongin wanted to hear at the moment but it's enough for him. "Even if you do, I'll remind you anyway. It has always been you, I can confidently tell you that." 

Sehun smiles bashfully at that. Jongin feels giddy. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Meeting Jongin was a coincidence. Their meeting three years after was a coincidence as well but year by year, Jongin kept coming back to see him and what started out as a coincidence became an annual routine. 

It became something that Sehun is looking forward to every year and deep down, he always feels relieved whenever he sees Jongin coming to him every spring. 

He would always come to Sehun with a smile on his face and every year he would tell him that he's nice to look at. Sehun isn't dense, he knows the boy has a crush on him but today felt different. 

Once Sehun was back home, he found himself blushing as he recalled Jongin's words. Since when did he become so bold? Since when had he become so tall, broad, and handsome? 

"You look like you're in deep thought." A voice snaps him out of his trance. 

"Oh, it's not a big deal, milady." Sehun clears his throat. 

"Not a big deal? You're making flowers grow." 

Sehun looks around and he realizes that a bunch of flowers started appearing from where he was standing.

"Morning glories? Is there something you aren't telling me, Sehun?" 

  
  


Sehun fiddles with his fingers as he faces the goddess of spring, Persephone. "It's about the boy I told you about..." He starts. 

Sehun is a descendant of the spring goddess, Persephone. Every year, he is given one day to become a mortal wherein he is allowed to go to the human world. He always comes down on the first Saturday of Spring every year and on those days, Jongin also made it a habit to come to the park to meet him every year. 

Sehun is not a deity whenever he's on the land of mortals but he knows he has his own way of still standing out despite being in his human form. He looks like  _ spring personified  _ as 12 year old Jongin once told him. 

"What about him? Is he giving you trouble?" 

"He confessed to me." Sehun answers. "I thought it was just a crush that would fade away eventually but he's serious about it today." 

"What do you expect? It has been years and he is an adult now. The boy always wants to see you, he practically worships you, his feelings won't go away that easily." Persephone says. 

"What should I do?" Sehun asks. 

The goddess gives him a knowing look. "What do you mean what should you do? You could have turned him down right from the start, you could have chosen to not come there anymore. What do you want to do?" 

Sehun looks at the goddess dejectedly. "Jongin is nice, meeting him once a year makes me feel…  _ human. _ " 

"But you aren't," 

"I'm not," Sehun sighs in defeat. 

With this, more morning glories continued to bloom around Sehun and the goddess' feet. 

"Love in vain or mortality." The goddess says. "That's what morning glories symbolize." She looks at him. "You said the boy confessed his feelings for you but how about you? Do you feel the same way?" 

"I should not, right?" Sehun asks with a frown. 

Persephone looks at him with sympathy. "You know the rules, Sehun." 

At this, Sehun is reminded of what morning glories symbolize once again.

_ Love in vain and mortality.  _ He is a deity while Jongin isn't. Jongin is mortal, Sehun isn't.

There are 365 days a year and Jongin encounters different people every time but it's just so funny how he ended up liking someone whom he sees once a year. 

And then there's Sehun who encounters different deities, gods and goddesses but he ended up having a soft spot for a boy he sees every spring. 

  
  


"Is it possible for me to meet Jongin for more than just one day?" He asks. 

Persephone gives him a worried look. "It is, but if you stay there longer then you might end up losing your powers." 

"Losing my powers?" 

"You will lose your powers and your immortality, Sehun. If you stay too long, you might not be able to come back again." 

"I see…" Sehun quietly nods. "Milady, you have other deities to serve you here." He says with a smile. "I think it would be alright if you lose one." 

"Sehun! How could you say that? Do you think it's worth it? All this for a boy?" 

"No other human, let alone god or goddess, has ever made me grow flowers unconsciously. I think it says a lot." He chuckles. 

Persephone heaves a heavy sigh. "I suppose I can no longer stop you but… give it more time. At least until next spring, I just want to make sure that you aren't being impulsive with this." 

Sehun knows better than to make a retort but he's happy that his goddess agrees with him. "As you wish, milady." 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Spring has come once again and Jongin is already on his way to the park. It's not yet Saturday but he had the time to go there earlier so he took the chance.

As usual, everything is lively. The grass is green, the flowers have bloomed, the birds are merrily chirping, there are families and couples enjoying their time, everything is beautiful. 

Jongin is about to go to  _ his  _ usual spot when he nearly stumbles and stares wide-eyed at the person standing near the entrance of the park. 

It's not yet  _ the  _ day but Jongin can't be mistaken. He's standing there, head cocked to the side as if he's waiting for someone, his long bangs that are usually falling on his face were brushed back using a thin white headband. It's the first time Jongin saw him on a different day and in a different place. He couldn't believe it. 

Jongin bit his lip to prevent himself from calling out his name. What if this isn't real? What if he calls him and ends up embarrassing himself?

Suddenly, the beautiful man turned his head and his eyes fell on Jongin. A moment of silence passes by before a smile forms on the other's lips. Jongin couldn't help but smile too. 

This is real. It's all real. 

_ "Jongin!"  _

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through the meaning of morning glory and read something about a Chinese folklore about it that indicates lovers meeting only once a year so I really wanted to incorporate that. I had a sadder story in mind at first but I wanted to give them a happy ending, even if it's just an open one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
